Beauty And The Beast Season Two
Beauty And The Beast Season Two is the second season of Beauty And The Beast. It deals with Katherine discovering that everything she thought she knew about her life has been a lie, is determined to get answers to the secrets that have been revealed about her family. And now Murifield is now after them both. Created by Sherri Cooper and Jennifer Levin. It aired on the CW 2014-2015 Cast * Stephen Amell as Vincent Keller-22/22 * Kristin Kreuk as Katherine Chandler-22/22 * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Gabe Lowen- 22/22 * Meagan Good as Lt. Lena Peterson-22/22 * Austin Basis as P.J Forbes- 18/22 * Amber Skye Noyes as Tori Windsor- 7/22 Recurring * Ted Whittall as Bob Reynolds- 12/22 * Matt Damon as Sam Landon- 5/22 *Brennan Brown as Captain Ward- 5/22 *Nicole Gale Anderson as Heather Chandler- 4/22 *Kate Beckinsale as Dana Landon- 4/22 *Anthony Ruivivar as Agent Henry Knox- 4/22 *Mark Taylor as Agent Tucker- 3/22 *Annie Ilonzeh as Beth Bowman- 2/22 *Riley Smith as Wilkes- 2/22 *Cle Bennett as Xavier Wright- 2/22 *Arnold Pinnock as Agent Thomas- 2/22 *Neil Girvan as Agent Barnett- 2/22 Episodes # "Who Am I?"- Three months after Vincent Keller (Stephen Amell) was abducted by Muirfield, Detective Katherine Chandler (Kristin ), is reunited with him – but not in the way she planned. He’s changed: his scar has disappeared, his memory has been wiped clean and he returns as a supercharged beast on a mysterious mission. Katherine needs to unravel the reasons behind Vincent’s change if she has any hopes of recovering their epic love, while also trying to solve the secrets that swirl around her own life. # "Abducted"- While attempting to learn more about Vincent's mission, Katherine gets abducted by Vincent. Meanwhile, Lena (Meagan Good), P.J (Austin Basis), and Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) come together to help Kat. # "Liar Liar"- Katherine and Vincent track a mysterious beast while keeping their individual agendas from one another in a clever game of cat-and-mouse. Meanwhile, Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) has a bombshell revelation for Katherine, and Lena confronts Gabe about his real motives for helping Kat. # "Instigator"- After getting stonewalled by Katherine in his quest to track down a suspected beast, Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) enlists Vincent’s but Vincent quickly takes matters into his own hands. Unfortunately, the beast as an advantage over Vincent that requires Katherine's help, in addition to the help of someone else who opens up old wounds from Vincent’s past. # "Reunion"- Katherine gets a blast from the past as she attends her high school reunion, where she uncovers more of her past than she ever anticipated. Meanwhile, Vincent meets up with one of his old military buddies who is hiding a very dangerous secret. # "Father Knows Best"- Katherine confronts her birth father ( star Ted Whitall) about the mysterious role he's played in her life, while Vincent has to neutralize a high-profile beast. In the process of doing so, Vincent finds himself rescuing Tori (guest star Amber Skye Noyes), a damsel in distress , who may be the key to completing his mission. # "Guess Whose Coming For Supper?"- After Vincent's life is endangered, Katherine decides they should spend Thanksgiving with her father ( star Ted Whittall) in order to get information on Vincent's missions. However, when Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) and Tori (guest star Amber Skye Noyes) join the festivities, true feelings are revealed and secrets are outed. Meanwhile, P.J and Lena get a surprise while they celebrate Thanksgiving together. # "Man Or Beast?"- Vincent and Katherine find themselves at odds on how to deal with Agent (guest star Ted Whittall), which forces Vincent to wonder if he is more beast than man. Katherine makes a drastic move that will forever change her relationship with Vincent. # "Don't Die On Me"- In order to prevent Vincent from further injuries, Katherine helps protect Tori (guest star Amber Skye Noyes) when her is threatened, revealing a new, unexpected mystery. Meanwhile, Vincent's stubborn attempt to intervene leads to life-changing consequences, which causes Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) and Kat to grow closer. # "Dynasty"- Vincent goes on a national talk show to reveal he is still alive, while Katherine dives into an undercover case for FBI Agent Dana Landon (guest Elisabeth Röhm). Vincent, determined to learn more about his beastly origins, ends up coming face-to-face with Katherine in the middle of a heist, which forces them to work together. # "Held Hostage"- A group of criminals looking to steal a rare necklace in Tori's (guest star Amber Skye Noyes) possession takes Katherine, Tori and Lena hostage at the , leaving Vincent as their only help for help. Vincent is forced to make a decision since helping could reveal his true identity to the entire force. # "Recipe For Disaster"- Katherine and Vincent must work together to save P.J when he gets kidnapped, while Tori attempts to intervene, with fatal consequences. Meanwhile, a stranger (guest star Tom Everett Scott) from FBI Agent Dana Landon's (guest star Elisabeth Rohm) past is rescued along with P.J, and might have some insight about Vincent’s beastly past. # "Till Death"- In an effort to track down Sam’s captor, Vincent and Katherine have to work together on Valentine’s Day, which forces Katherine to evaluate whether she wants to be in a relationship with Gabe. # "Salvation"- When some of Gabe’s acquaintances go missing, Katherine and Vincent must come together to them. Vincent ends up returning to the hospital where he was an intern, allowing him to see what his life could have been. # "Catch Me Is You Can"- Feeling pulled between her current boyfriend and her ex, Katherine has to decide between Gabe and Vincent . While Katherine and Vincent and Vincent work together to Sam’s (Tom Everett ) latest victim, Kat ’s decision gets complicated when she and Vincent find themselves in a compromising situation. # "About Last Night"- In order to prevent Sam, from destroying a large group of people, Katherine and Vincent are forced to revisit a romantic destination from their past, which enables them to come to a new realization about what they mean to one another. # "Beast Is The New Black"- After Vincent is arrested for murder, Katherine and the team must together at all costs to clear Vincent's name. When they discover who turned Vincent in, they realize they have a bigger enemy to handle. # "Cat And Mouse"- When Vincent becomes the subject of a city-wide manhunt, he and Katherine try to stay below the . They find a surprising ally when the FBI approaches them about helping on an important case. # "Cold Case"- Katherine's sister Heather (guest star Nicole Gale Anderson) drops by for a at the worst possible time, just as Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) suspends Katherine and Lena from the squad in an effort to force Vincent out of hiding. # "Ever After"- Katherine and Vincent take Agent Knox’s (guest star Anthony Ruivivar) offer to extricate and try to lead normal lives — but forces out of their control conspire to expose them and drag them back into the fray. # "Operation Fake Date"- Desperate to start over with Katherine, Gabe tries to woo her by taking her on a romantic date. However, she has plans of her own regarding how to save Vincent – while also trying to plan Heather’s (guest star Nicole Gale Anderson) party. # "Deja Vu"- Katherine searches for a way to thwart Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) and finds her answer in an unexpected place: the of her ancestor, which makes Katherine fear the only way to stop Gabe is by killing Vincent. Category:Beauty And The Beast Category:Season Two Category:Seasons Category:2014-2015